The stability of an implant in bone may be determined by the shape of the implant, the quality of the bone, and/or the preparation of the surgical site. In many cases, the bone quality may be weakened due to aging or disease. Weakened bone—or even normal cancellous (i.e., porous) bone—may lack sufficient support for traditional implantation techniques. As one solution, the bone may be augmented with bone graft in the area around a space made for placement of the implant, which may performed by impaction grafting of cancellous autograft or allograft tissue and/or the addition of a bone graft substitute. As another approach, the implant may be fixed by adding bone cement to the cavity, potentially under pressure to assist penetration of the bone cement a distance from the space created for the implant and/or against the surrounding tissue. Traditional methods may not provide sufficient access for preparing bone or adding bone augmentation materials.
Traditional systems and techniques for bone preparation may not reach the areas in which the implant is positioned and may cause tissue bleeding between the preparation of bone and implantation of the implant. Traditional techniques may be more complex and time consuming, lack the characteristic of being employed with precision, be damaging to tissue, and/or fail to provide for proper preparation of weakened and/or cancellous bone, for example, at a site distant from the bone surrounding the implant or around the cavity in the bone created by the broach or instrument. As such, there is a need for an apparatus and method for preparing, accessing, and/or fastening to, for example, weak and/or cancellous tissue, such as an apparatus for preparing bone tissue deep into the surface of the bone including sites that surround the implant but are a distance from the bone immediately around the implant.